Boys
Boys & Girls Club Film Series Boys & Girls Club Film Series is a movie series currently there are 3 Boys & Girls Club movies which are The Boys & Girls Club The Case of The Missing Club Food 2017, The Boys & Girls Club The Revenge of The Devel 2018, & The Boys & Girls Club The Redemption 2019 The Boys & Girls Club films are all directed by Jake Walls. Filming All three BGC films are filmed at Lanier High School in Austin T.X. Films Boys & Girls Club The Case of The Missing Club Food 2017 Main Article The BGC is under attack a thief is stealing the club food. It is up to Jake and the rest of the club staff to get the club food back. They thought of a plan, they decided to make a trap to capture the thief who took the club food. The club staff Jake and his girlfriend all hid to wait for the loud alarm to go off... Instead of getting the thief they got the principle instead... Will they ever get the club food back from the thief who took it, or will the BGC fall apart, and run out of business. Watch the movie to find out!!! This club comedy film will keep you on the edge of your seat wanting to know more... Boys & Girls Club The Revenge of The Devil 2018 Main Article In August 2018, club is back in session. They finally got their club food back from the mean thief. They still don't have the club funding. There is more trouble on their hands the devil took their funding from them. It is up to Jake and the rest of the club staff to defeat the devil in a war called BGC War. Will they win the war, or lose the war, watch the movie to find out!!! Boys & Girls Club The Redemption 2019 Main Article 5 years later Jake and his wife the other girl played by Leann Little works at the boys and girls club at Lanier High School in Austin TX with Mr. Clay played by Clay Taylor, Mr. Johnson, which is played by Qasim Johnson, Mr. Ron, which is played by Ron Shelton, Ms. Tyra, which is played by Tyra Roland, & Ms. Dodie which is played by Midorie Clark. While in the fall semester Ms. Durden, which is played by Ursula Hofmann Durden, and Ms. Sanchez, which is played by Patrica Sanchez. Which they both come for a visit for 5 weeks. Mr. Jake got embarrassed so did his wife. More trouble comes a viking comes and tries to take over Lanier High School will the rest of the boys and girls club staff and the members think of a plan to destroy this viking at all cost or will the viking win watch the movie to find out. Boys & Girls Club Back in time TBA Main Article The main director of all three Boys & Girls Club films Sat down and said that a fourth Boys & Girls Club film is in the planning stages. All The cast are all set to return. Boys & Girls Club The Talent Goes On TBA Main Article The main director of all three films are in talks to direct a 5th Boys & Girls Club film which is in the planning stages. What Jake Walls always says never say never...